


A Deal Is Struck

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a crafty and brilliant bastard, Alec makes a different deal for Magnus' magic, Alec says No to the breakup deal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder by Magnus' Step Father, Bad Parent Asmodaddy, Blood Drinking, Detoxing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus had a yin fen addiction, Past Child Abuse (Magnus), Prince of Edom Magnus Bane, Proposals, Traveling into the past, Whump, cuteness, getting engaged, past abusive relationships, time travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Instead of taking the deal to break up with Magnus, Alec makes a different deal with Asmodeus.In order to get Magnus his magic back, he has to travel through time to learn who his boyfriend really is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 106
Kudos: 673
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fill for Time Travel!! 
> 
> I loved the idea of doing something like this instead of the ridiculous deal that Alec did end up taking!
> 
> Author's Note (UPDATE): Rating and tags will be updated as we go through!

Asmodeus smirked, settling back into the chair. “Fine. I’ll restore both. Under one condition.” He inhaled slowly, tasting the scent of the fear bleeding off the nephilim in front of him. No matter how he pretended, it was easy to see, to  _ savor. _ “End your relationship.” 

“What?” Alec breathed, staring at him. 

“You,” Asmodeus growled. “Are the source of all his suffering. You make him vulnerable, _weak._ With you, he’ll never reach his full potential.” 

Alec scowled, his chest growing tight at the implication. “You’re wrong. We love each other. I wouldn’t just  _ abandon _ him.” 

“Then,” Asmodeus said with an imperious wave of his hand. “I’m afraid you’ll be the death of him.

“Magnus would never agree to it,” Alec protested, frowning at the Greater Demon. He didn’t know if it was a trick of the warlock channeling him, or some other magic, but he could see the flash of golden eyes. 

“Don’t give him the choice,” Asmodeus said, scoffing. “In fact,” he added, his smirk widening. “Magnus can never know about our little arrangement, or else the deal is off.” 

Alec sucked in a pained breath, staring him down. 

“Break his heart,” Asmodeus paused. “To save his life.” 

Alec exhaled hard before smiling faintly and standing up. _“No.”_

Asmodeus reared back, his eyes narrowed. **_“What?”_ **

“You heard me,” Alec said, his voice calm. “No. No deal. I know Magnus well enough to know he won’t resent me. Will he regret it?” he swallowed. “Likely, yes. But it was his choice to make it. All we can do is move forward and deal with it.” 

“You don’t know him at all,” Asmodeus snarled. “He is a prince! A _royal!”_

Alec crossed his arms over his chest, and raised both of his eyebrows, facing down the Greater Demon who stood with him. “Prove it,” he challenged. “Prove to me I don’t know Magnus at all.” 

Asmodeus stared at the nephilim and revised his earlier opinion. Not a fool in love. A fool who thought he could challenge a Greater Demon and win. He smirked and stepped closer, moving around the table, until they were face to face. “Very well,” he purred. This close, he could taste the cloying scent of fear hanging off the boy. “I propose an alternate deal.” 

Alec waited, staring down Asmodeus, his heart pounding. “Which is?” 

“I’ll give Magnus his magic back. On the condition that you travel through time with me to witness seven different periods in Magnus’ life of my choosing. I’ll show you who my son truly is,” he added, smirking again. 

Alec tilted his head and considered it. “I will agree, as long as you make the following allowances,” he said, lifting his chin. “No time passes in this world between when we leave and when we come back. You change nothing in his past. You bring me back here, safe and exactly as I am now, and when we are finished, you return to Edom and never return.” 

Asmodeus laughed, his eyes bright as magic grew around him. “You would have made an excellent crossroads demon with those allowances, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” he breathed. It would be worth it to watch such an unshakeable conviction fall apart, piece by piece. “Very well. I  _ accept.” _

Asmodeus turned and summoned a swirl of dark purple magic to the left of them, gesturing to it. “After you.” 

Alec squared his shoulders. This was for Magnus. Nothing mattered except getting Magnus his magic back. He took a deep breath, and stepped through the portal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of FIVE additional chapters being written for this fic!

It was hot, burning hot, when they stepped out of the portal, and Alec took a deep breath of humid air, looking around. Asmodeus was next to him, and he hated the grin on his face. "Where are we?" 

"Early," Asmodeus said, looking around before walking in forward. "The first time Magnus used his powers for his own devices." 

Alec frowned at the specific phrasing and let Asmodeus lead him through the mazes of houses, his hackles rising as he heard the sound of raised voices. "How early?" he asked, when Asmodeus stopped outside a house, his head tilted up and towards the darkened windows. 

"You'll see," Asmodeus promised. "Aha. Yes. It'll be shortly. We'll need to move to the backyard for the show." 

An uncomfortable feeling crawled up his spine, but Alec continued to follow Asmodeus, pausing next to a large basin of water, and the house that had more lights coming on second after second. The raised voices had turned to shouting now, and he didn't recognize the language as any that he had studied. 

When in Magnus' past had this happened? 

It wasn't until the sight of a tiny child, caught in the hands of a man screaming at him, that Alec realized what he was about to witness. He could see the dark stain of blood on Magnus, the way he was crying, pleading with the man dragging him toward the basin of water. He took a step forward. 

"We're but ghosts in the past. You could no sooner help him than you could hurt him," Asmodeus said. "Though I'm sure you'll realize you don't need to help him shortly." 

Alec watched, his stomach turning over at the sight as Magnus' head, (he was so small, he wanted to wrap Magnus up in his arms and protect him from the horror he was about to experience that would scar him for centuries) was shoved into the water. Magnus thrashed, clearly screaming under the water as he was held there, the man still shouting. 

When Magnus was yanked out, his tiny chest heaving for air, scrambling to try to get away from the fingers yanking at his hair, Alec caught sight of his cat eyes for the first time. He bit down on his lip, taking another step forward when Magnus was shoved under the water again. 

Again, and _again._

Alec didn't know how long it had been when he felt magic start to coil in the air and his breath caught. Flames were starting to lick over Magnus' skin and when he was pulled out of the water again, he threw his step-father back with the force of them. Magnus was completely surrounded by the flames, tears streaking down his cheeks as he trembled in place. 

The instant Magnus held his hand out, Alec closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, listening to the man who had been ready to kill Magnus start to scream. Magnus was trembling, but his too-small body was resolute, holding firm in the face of everything that he was doing. 

Alec had no idea how long it went on, but the remains of the body slumped over, nothing but ash and more voices were coming from the house. He stepped closer as Magnus looked at his hands in horror, his whole body starting to shake. He watched Magnus take one look back at the house before he was scrambling and running away from them all, from what he had done in self-defense, trying to protect himself. 

"Even as a child, he was powerful. That kind of raw power, to reduce a human body to ashes, there are very few warlocks who can do that at the full height of the power, and yet Magnus, my son, could do it without a single ounce of control," Asmodeus said, his tone proud. "Of course, it would take me years to find him after that, and by then, he was desperate for someone to teach him control." 

"And you were willing to do that, I'm sure," Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes. "Magnus is only as powerful as he is because of all of the training that I gave him. He is meant to command the very armies of Edom, not use his power for trivial actions on Earth." 

Alec didn't say anything in response, looking back to the body made of ash. He could still remember Magnus' broken voice as he'd described the experience as a child, the fear, the horror, the fact that he had done this ugly, terrible thing, yet it had been entirely in self-defense. 

"Surprised yet?" Asmodeus taunted. "We've barely begun. Now that I've shown you how powerful he can be, how about something far more personal?" 

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to Asmodeus. "A child acting in self-defense is hardly something that I would ever think poorly of Magnus for. But yes, I'm ready for you to take me wherever you want to go next." 

"Next," Asmodeus said. "I am going to show you Magnus' first love." 

Alec blinked, thrown off by the statement from him. "You're taking me where?" 

"You'll see," Asmodeus promised, opening another portal. "Lead the way, Mr. Lightwood, and I wonder if you'll see anything of your Magnus in him here." 

Alec steeled himself for what he knew was about to come, and what he was about to walk into. No matter what he saw, it would be worth it to get Magnus' magic back. It would all be worth it, and that was what mattered. He took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. 

Magnus was reclining on the beach with a beautiful woman, grinning at her, bright and wide. 

Alec's heart ached at the sight. That was a smile he saw so rarely on Magnus' face, one of pure, incandescent joy. He took a step closer and heard Asmodeus start to laugh behind him. He could see that Magnus was whispering quietly to the woman, making her giggle and laugh, even as he offered a piece of fruit to her, and he watched as she took it from his fingertips, licking up the juice and making Magnus groan. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Asmodeus said, tapping his jaw. "I need to make sure that you can understand everything that is being said. Otherwise, of course, what would the point be of watching your heart shatter under the revelations?" 

Alec shot the demon a look, but in an instant, he could understand their whispers together. 

"You look so beautiful in the sunlight," Magnus whispered, reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "I've never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. You've enchanted me." 

"You say such pretty things," she teased, leaning in for a soft kiss, humming. "I love you." 

Alec watched Magnus melt into the kiss, pulling her in closer as he whispered the I love you back into the kiss. They moved even closer together, trading slowly lengthening kisses and he had a moment where he had to wonder if Asmodeus was going to make him watch- 

"Do you know how much I love you?" Magnus asked, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her palm. "I will make you a promise, and I will swear to keep it." 

"And what is that, darling?" 

Magnus looked at her, and Alec couldn't help stepping closer, the open honesty on Magnus' face hitting deep in his chest. It had taken weeks, months, to see even glimpses of that same openness from Magnus, and here, he offered it so freely, and without care for how he could be hurt. 

"I am going to love you forever," Magnus promised, kissing her softly. "I am going to remember this moment, with you here beside me, and every moment we spend together. I am going to love you forever." 

The promise made Alec's breath catch. This was Magnus as an _adult._ This was a Magnus who likely knew that forever was something within his grasp and something that, to promise, had to show just how much he felt for this woman he was with. 

"Are you?" she whispered, stealing another kiss. "Through the centuries, through the rest of your life, you are going to remember me, your first and only love?" 

Magnus laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "Yes, yes I will." 

Alec closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath at her answering laugh and watched them kiss again, forcing himself to take another breath, and then another. It hurt more than he had expected, seeing them trade and make promises that were not only impossible to keep, but he couldn't help wondering if Magnus still thought of her sometimes. She clearly knew what he was, since she had mentioned centuries. 

"Are you wondering if he loves her still?" Asmodeus asked, stepping up beside Alec Lightwood, studying his face that was twisted in jealousy with a smile. "Because I think you would know where to look if he did. How would that make you feel?" 

Alec opened his mouth and snapped it shut. "I know that he has loved a great many people before me. Seeing him in love with someone else, seeing him promise to love them forever is hardly something surprising." 

Asmodeus raised both his eyebrows. "You say the right words, but I can see how you tremble. Has he made similar promises to you, Alec Lightwood? That he will love you forever? That he will never forget you?" 

Alec simply raised both of his eyebrows and stared Asmodeus down, watching him start to laugh. He turned his attention back to Magnus, who had the woman wrapped in his arms, holding her close and whispering into her hair, making her laugh and smile. 

At least Magnus had had happy moments. Amidst all of the sadness and heartbreak, there had been moments like this, moments where people had loved him, had taken care of his heart, no matter how bruised it was. Alec smiled faintly and closed his eyes, offering up a prayer of thanks for the woman on the beach who had loved Magnus for everything that he was. If it weren't for her, maybe Magnus never would have believed in love at all. 

"Have you steeled yourself for the next? It's a longer memory, so I fear that we will be a while," Asmodeus said, studying his fingernails. "Nonetheless I think you will find it fascinating." 

Alec scowled. "Then I think it is a good thing I made the time constraint part of our deal, isn't it?" 

Asmodeus laughed, a low, dark sound. "Oh, it is. It is indeed. As I said, you put most crossroads demons to shame, Alec Lightwood. But now, let us leave this vision of a Magnus I am sure you wish you could have behind. Now I must show you the true breadth of who my son is." 

"Which means what, exactly?" Alec asked, scowling as he looked over at Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus smirked and snapped, opening another portal, this one surrounded in red flames. "I am going to show you Magnus in his rightful role, his rightful place in this universe. As a Royal of Edom." 

Alec stared at the portal, taking a deep breath, straightening his shoulders before he stepped through. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for some of that angst...? 
> 
> Hold on.

If he thought he'd been ready for the blast of hot air to his entire body, he hadn't been and Alec stumbled, briefly, before straightening to look around. Edom was different and at the same time not at all from what he had imagined. 

_"Edom._ His rightful home, his true kingdom," Asmodeus said, waving a hand out in front of it. "Where he commands armies and kills thousands with nothing more than a thought. What could you hope to offer him when he could, and does, so easily have all of this?" 

Alec snapped his mouth shut and looked around. The hordes of demons outside the castle were clambering to get closer, but there did seem to be some form of organization amongst them as they waited. "Is this one of the wars of Hell?" 

Asmodeus nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Oh yes. Magnus led my armies again and again. True viciousness can be taught, but there are those who certainly have an affinity for it," he continued, turning back to the castle. "How will you enjoy seeing Magnus command the armies of Edom as he has been borne to do?" 

Alec's mouth went dry as Magnus stepped out of the castle, his normal clothing gone in favor of tight black pants, and a black shirt, magic swirling around him in black tendrils, forming plate of armor after plate of armor as he stepped closer to the demons. It was only once he was in place at the front of the demons that a blade, long, jagged, and black, appeared in his hand. 

Magnus turned to shout to the crowd and Alec watched him work the demons up into a frenzy, eager to charge and give up their lives for the warlock leading them. They screamed and shouted, their noises growing louder by the second. 

Alec watched, his mouth dry, as Magnus summoned a portal, a massive one, that led to what was clearly another plane before pointing at it with the blade in his hand, the command silent. The demons rushed past him with a scream, claws, teeth, and weapons at the ready. Without needing to be told, he followed the army, and Magnus, through the portal, Asmodeus stepping behind him. 

Through the portal was a realm clearly ravaged by war, and Magnus was there, in the middle of the battlefield, magic, red and violent swirling around him as he took on hundreds of demons himself. Alec watched him swing his arm and dozens of demons disappear into clouds of ichor before Magnus began to advance on the castle that was waiting at the other end of the field. 

The demons he commanded gave him a wide berth and Alec could see the way Magnus' shoulders were tense under the armor, even as he strode forward with confidence. Alec knew Magnus well enough, now, to see how, even though he was doing what he had been taught, what he thought was right, it was not something he enjoyed doing. 

His face was twisted and when he paused in the middle of the battlefield and turned to look back at the portal they'd come through, at Edom, Alec could see how little light there was in Magnus' eyes. They were dead and unseeing and it made his heart ache for whatever Magnus was not seeing when he looked back. 

After another instant, Magnus turned and pushed the armies towards the castle. 

The hordes of Edom were easily overwhelming the meager resistance that was offered to them and Alec watched as Magnus used his magic to tear down the defenses the castle attempted to put up. Magnus didn't lead the charge into the castle, instead, he stood outside and waited as the demons washed over the brick, wave after wave of destruction, until the castle was crumbling under the weight of them all. 

By the time the battle was over and the screams had stopped, Alec watched as Magnus turned and started to walk towards the portal that was still waiting for him. He swallowed, because he could see the exhaustion of Magnus' shoulders, the way the sword was held in his hand, but barely clenched between his fingers. His face was blank, and it was only when Magnus walked past him and back into Edom, that he remembered Asmodeus was standing behind him. 

"Realm after realm fell to Magnus and I," Asmodeus crowed, watching Magnus return to the castle. "There were none who could stand up to him at the height of his power. He spared them no mercy, destroyed kingdom after kingdom, and grew our name as one to be feared, the most powerful in all of Hell." 

Alec swallowed as he watched Magnus return to what must have been Asmodeus' castle. The structure was massive, unwelcoming, and dark. How many decades had Magnus spent here, under the thumb of his father? Alec looked away from it and sucked in a hard breath. No matter how powerful Magnus was, he would never come back to something like this. 

"The siren call of his power, of his kingdom," Asmodeus said. "It calls to him, it demands his presence, for him to return and be everything that he has been since his birth." 

Alec looked to Asmodeus and shook his head, frowning at him. "You think that he wants power? If he did, why would he have ever left?" 

"He needed to explore the world, and see it for what it was," Asmodeus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I could hardly fault him for wanting to enact vengeance on the humans who had tortured him for years for being nothing more than he was. When he returned to earth, he made them pay." 

Alec swallowed and nodded. Absently, he wondered if some of the earliest hatred of Downworlders stemmed from some who were like Magnus, who had been abused and hated as children and had grown into their powers. It wasn't their fault, it never had been their fault, but they'd never learned better, and the world had always been a cruel place for them. 

Asmodeus studied Alec Lightwood who was still staring at where Magnus had disappeared into the castle. "I do have to wonder what you think of him now, knowing his open cruelty." 

"Does it matter?" Alec asked, turning to look at Asmodeus. "You asked if I truly knew your son and you promised to show me." 

"And this is a part of his life that he has run from for far too long," Asmodeus growled. "To think that he could believe he could stop being what he was. Ridiculous. He will always be the son of a Prince of Hell." 

Alec looked around Edom and nodded. "I suppose that is true," he allowed. "He will always be your son, no matter how much time he spends away from you." 

Asmodeus smirked, watching an uncomfortable look grow on the Shadowhunter's face. He was starting to understand who, and what, Magnus truly was. Not some mere warlock who loved the finer things that the world could offer, but someone born to power, born to command it, and _rule_ it. 

"Shall we move on to the next part of his life," Asmodeus asked. "I know this is one you may, perhaps, be familiar with, but I want to ensure you know the full extent." 

Alec blinked and turned to look at Asmodeus again. "One that I know about?" 

Asmodeus summoned another portal and gestured to it. "We'll be jumping forward a great deal of time, but nothing much happened during those years." He waved a hand dismissively. "But I will show you one of the greatest loves of his life. One he spent more than a century with." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath, realizing in an instant who Asmodeus was referring to. He stepped through the portal so he didn't let the Greater Demon see just how much he wanted to avoid seeing Magnus and Camille together. Once had been more than enough for a lifetime, but apparently, he wasn't that lucky.

"Magnus!" Camille called, settling at the dresser by the window. 

"Yes, my love?" Magnus asked, stepping into the room, pausing in the doorway, a smile growing on his face. "Aren't you a vision." 

Alec watched Camille turn a coy smile to Magnus and felt his stomach turn over, hard enough to make him nauseous. This was going to be the worst kind of torture to watch. 

"Lace me up?" Camille asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "I want to look perfect tonight." 

"You always look perfect," Magnus said, stepping closer, his fingers dropping to the laces at the back of her dress, tightening them carefully until Camille's figure was presented at the best advantage. "I have never and will never know someone as beautiful as you all in all my centuries," he added, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

Camille tossed her head. "Such pretty words, Magnus." She studied herself in the mirror and frowned. "What necklace should I wear tonight?" 

Alec sucked in a noise of pain, but based on the dark chuckle from Asmodeus behind him he hadn't managed to hide it in time. This was the moment where Magnus gifted her the ruby. He clenched his eyes shut and took another deep breath before he opened his eyes. 

"I might have a suggestion," Magnus said, twisting his fingers, holding out a small wrapped box to her. "Perhaps a present?" 

Camille's delight at the gift was clear. "Magnus, darling, you shouldn't have. Thank you." She turned and lifted her head for a kiss. 

Alec stared at Magnus swayed in closer to her at the kiss, his eyes glazed over, and tried to breathe through it. This, compared to the kiss he had seen not long after they had met was a lifetime of difference, and now that he could compare the two, it was even easier to see. 

"Of course I should have," Magnus corrected, smiling. "It even has a little extra. I needed a gem as flawless as you for the spell, but I think you'll approve." 

Camille sliced the ribbon open with a nail, opening the box, her eyes raking over the ruby as she picked it up by the fine silver chain. "Well, well. Look at this." 

Magnus pressed another kiss to her neck and looked at the ruby as she held it, before whispering. "There's no gem like it on the continent. A gem for true royalty as you are, Camille. It will always warn you when demons are near so you can stay safe." 

"I can protect myself," Camille said with a laugh, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "As you well know Magnus." 

Magnus hummed and helped her to put the necklace on, watching as it settled on the swell of her chest. He kissed along the silver again. "I do," he agreed. "But you hold my heart, my love, and I would keep you safe from any that might hurt you." 

Alec flinched at the disgust that curled on Camille's face while Magnus was distracted by kissing her. Had she really hated him so much, even now? Thinking that love was a distraction and nothing worth wasting your time over? Had she really held the precious gift that was Magnus' heart and- 

"Magnus, put them away, you know I hate them," Camille said, her voice hardening as she looked in the mirror. 

Alec turned to the mirror and barely caught the sight of golden eyes before they were once again glamoured. The pain in Magnus' eyes was visible, but he smiled. 

"Apologies, my darling. You know I have a difficult time keeping control around you," Magnus said, pulling back. "Shall we head out for the evening?" 

Camille scoffed and stood up, brushing off her dress. "Yes, I suppose that we need to not waste our time getting ready. Is that... _friend_ of yours joining us?" 

Magnus blinked in surprise. "I, Ragnor?" 

"Yes, that one. The one you have the disgusting name for," Camille said. "You know he dislikes me, Magnus, and I hardly want to spend an evening with someone who hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you," Magnus protested, stepping forward. "He just needs to get to know you better and-" 

Alec watched Camille scoff again and couldn't help smiling a small bit. He had no doubt that Ragnor had despised Camille. And he couldn't help being satisfied, considering Magnus had told him, once, that he thought Ragnor would have hated him at the start, and then loved him. 

"Magnus!" Camille said, glaring at him. "I do not want him there!" She melted and pressed herself up against his chest. "You want me to be happy, don't you?" 

"Of course," Magnus breathed, staring at her. "I love you, I always want you to be happy." 

Alec rolled his eyes and focused on Magnus, watching as the collar of his jacket shifted. The sight of two freshly healed puncture wounds on Magnus' neck made him freeze and he took steps closer, ignoring the laugh from Asmodeus behind him. He stared at them and closed his eyes, breathing out. 

He'd always suspected, of course. Magnus had never told him one way or another, but he'd suspected that a part of what Camille had done to him had been feeding off of him. Which meant that Magnus was likely a recovering Yin Fen user, which... 

Alec sucked in a hard breath. Every single time that he had talked to Magnus about Izzy and what had happened with Raphael and Izzy. Fuck, it must have been something akin to Magnus' worst nightmare, he couldn't even begin to imagine. Being around Yin Fen, seeing another addict when he had been one himself, _fuck._

"I see that you're seeing him at one of his lowest moments, where he is nothing better than an addict. Disgusting, isn't he?" Asmodeus drawled. 

"Then why did you show me this?" Alec asked, his voice hoarse as Camille and Magnus argued for a few minutes longer before leaving together, Magnus' shoulders hunched if you knew to look for the signs. He watched them go and Asmodeus didn't encourage him to follow. 

Asmodeus scowled. "Because this is what you do to him. You make him _weak._ You make him even worse than this. He gave up his immortality and magic for you and your parabatai! At least here, at the height of his addiction, he was still himself!" 

Alec flinched at the reminder and glared at Asmodeus before turning to look around the room. There was so little of Magnus in the room. Even the closet was entirely dominated by what was clearly Camille's things, and everything was to what must have been her taste. 

"Which is a good point, maybe I'll change what I planned to show you next. Would you like to see what he will become if he stays with you? If he stays _mundane?"_ Asmodeus asked, narrowing his eyes at the shadowhunter that clenched his hands into fists. 

"What does that mean?" Alec asked, turning to look at him. "You told me you wanted me to see who Magnus really was." 

"And so I will," Asmodeus said, summoning another portal. "He won't survive you. You're killing him. He gave up everything for you, and you know that it is going to kill him. He'll hate you for it, one day." 

Alec breathed out hard and stalked through the portal. Asmodeus was wrong. There would be days that Magnus would be angry, of course, or frustrated, or upset. But Magnus wouldn't hate him. Magnus would never hate him for a choice that he had made. 

_....right?_

The sound of Magnus screaming had Alec spinning around, his eyes wide, searching for the threat. "Magnus!" 

"Calm down, shadowhunter," Asmodeus said, rolling his eyes. "I told you, there is nothing that you can do to-" 

Another scream, this one even more pained. 

"-to impact events that have already happened here." Asmodeus gestured to the room next to where they were standing. "Go look. You'll see exactly what he will become if he stays with you." 

The sound of Magnus in abject pain, screams of pain ripped from his throat again, and again made it difficult to open the door, but Alec took a deep breath and ordered himself to be brave, turning the knob slowly, stepping into the room. 

Magnus was on his bed, sobbing as he trembled, sweat that was tinged black bleeding off of him. 

"Camille, come back, come back, please, please, I'm sorry, I'll be better, fuck, I'll do anything, I'll..." 

Alec flinched as Magnus screamed again, magic flaring out of him in a wave. He knew what this was. He'd seen it. He stepped closer and looked along Magnus' body. He'd never seen a detox this bad in all the documents the Institute had. Izzy had been a fraction of this bad, and that meant that Camille had fed from Magnus almost daily for decades, if not longer. 

He sucked in a hard breath and approached the bed, kneeling next to it as Magnus sobbed again, begging for Camille to come back, that he loved her, that he would always love her. 

Magnus' skin was pale, and the room stank of sweat and Yin Fen. Alec reached out to touch Magnus, but his hand went straight through the trembling image of Magnus' shoulder as he shook, clutching at the pillows, his lips barely moving as he spoke. 

"Do you see?" Asmodeus said, scoffing at the sight of Alec Lightwood kneeling next to the bed. "Look at him. Driven this low by a mere woman. By _love."_ He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his boy on the bed as he writhed in pain. "I thought that he had learned his lesson here, that he had learned how toxic love was and how it would destroy him if he continued to let it be a part of his life." 

Alec closed his eyes and breathed out, watching as Magnus shuddered abruptly, curling up in a ball as he shouted into the sheets, his entire body quaking as it was wracked with tremor after tremor. He swallowed hard and looked to Asmodeus. "You're wrong about love." 

"Am I?" Asmodeus asked, raising his eyebrows. "Love drove him to this. To allow a mere vampire to drink from him again and again until he was reduced to this, begging for her like some sort of mundane addict." He frowned. "Love drove him to give up his magic for you. He regrets both, and both would have destroyed him. You know this. You're watching it happen." 

Another sob, and Alec saw the image of Magnus falling apart in his arms, sobbing hard against him, drunk and heartbroken. He took a slow breath and stood up, turning to look to Asmodeus. "Your son is stronger than you will ever know." 

_"Perhaps,"_ Asmodeus allowed. "But he is not strong enough to survive losing his magic, his very essence of self." 

"Then give it back to him!" Alec snarled. He pointed to Magnus on the bed. "If you don't want this to happen to him again, give his magic back to him!" 

"Everything in life has a price," Asmodeus purred, advancing on the shadowhunter. "He must learn. He must learn that love makes him weak, and that he has to learn to be without it. Even now, can you say that you will not see him differently, knowing that he loves his magic above you?" 

Alec swallowed again, turning away from Asmodeus, putting his back to the Magnus who was thrashing and shouting on the bed again. "Enough. I've seen enough of this." 

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and stared at the shadowhunter. "No," he answered, frowning. "I do not think we shall leave yet." He looked to the side, looking far beyond the memory he had taken them. The twinges of a summoning picked at his sides and he focused back on the boy in front of him. The boy who thought he was worthy of the son of a Prince of Hell. 

"Why not?" Alec growled. "What else do I have to see?" 

"Perhaps," Asmodeus said. "I enjoy seeing you suffer, Alec Lightwood." He stepped back and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "Maybe I'll make you watch him for a few hours yet. Every trip that we have taken hasn't been long. Perhaps it is time for you to truly understand what you are doing to him." 

Alec wanted to rage at the unfairness of that as Magnus shouted again. He turned back to the figure on the bed and knelt beside it. Magnus' eyes were golden, his glamour down as he cried, sobbing out Camille's name, begging for her, that he would be good, he would be better. If Asmodeus was going to make him watch this, then watch he would. 

Alec stayed kneeling beside the bed for long enough that his knees went numb, staring as Magnus fell into a fitful and restless sleep, before he awoke again, screaming, his magic flaring around him, destroying parts of the room around him. It could have been hours, or days, he didn't know anymore, the curtains were dark and drawn across the windows. 

"Come," Asmodeus ordered. "I grow tired of this, and we have other places to visit." 

Pushing himself to his feet, Alec reached out and brushed his fingers along Magnus' arm, touching him gently without being able to touch. He turned his attention back to the Greater Demon with a frown. "Where are we going next?" 

"I think," Asmodeus said, his eyes brightening. "That you will enjoy this. After all, you've seen Magnus fight for you. Now it is time to see what he looks like when he fights _against_ you." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't murder me too hard, the next chapter will be out later today since I fell asleep without posting. <3

The words were ominous and Alec stepped into the portal, leaving Magnus' whimpers and small shouts into the blankets behind. Asmodeus was close behind him, and he couldn't help wondering if the Greater Demon didn't look a little concerned. 

They stepped into a battlefield. 

Alec almost hit the ground on instinct when he heard the order shouted behind him, but he watched magic streak across a field, a red, raging wave of magic. He looked around wildly and saw several shadowhunters, many of them wounded, and turned to look opposite them, his breath catching. 

Magnus was standing in the middle of the field, his warlock mark out and blazing, dark red magic curling around him in waves. 

"We have to take him down, he's covering them all!" 

"Did you see that? You want to tell me how the fuck we're even supposed to get close? He's stronger than any demon I've ever fought!" 

Alec watched the shadowhunters furiously debate strategy, shouting at each other as another wave of magic came at them from Magnus, sending them all crashing to the ground and behind cover. 

"Magnus killed your people without remorse," Asmodeus said, looking around the battlefield. "This was one of many instances." 

Alec didn't say anything, walking closer to Magnus and the anger he could see in Magnus' face. Once closer, he could see the tear tracks on Magnus' face and the way his hands trembled. Looking behind him, he could see the body of a small girl, an arrow sticking out of her back. She wasn't moving. 

His breath caught and he closed his eyes, breathing out slowly to watch as Magnus began to advance on the shadowhunters. Asmodeus was watching him, his eyes gold and bright just like Magnus' now. Alec followed Magnus as he chased after the shadowhunters, ignoring every name and insult they kept flinging at him. 

They were no match for him, and the anger that was bleeding off him in waves. Alec's heart broke, seeing Magnus shout in anger as his magic chased after them, rushing over the shadowhunters, leaving them broken and still on the ground. It was a matter of minutes before Magnus had killed the remaining shadowhunters and Alec closed his eyes as Magnus summoned a portal, gesturing at a nearby house. 

He turned his attention to the bodies that were now strewn all over the field, even as a dozen warlocks and other Downworlders came tumbling out of the house, racing for the portal. Magnus had saved them all, had protected them all. 

"He did me proud, being relentless when he went after them," Asmodeus said, smiling at the sight of Magnus keeping a watch out for any other shadowhunters. "Ruthlessly hunted your people." 

It was called the Mayday Massacre. It was one of the events cited in the original Accords that had allowed for the butchering of Downworlders. Looking at the event now, from the other perspective, it was easy to see why it had happened, what had actually happened. But even then, Magnus had murdered and killed dozens of shadowhunters. 

Alec smiled faintly. 

But then again. So had he. More than a dozen Circle member kills to his name, and even more that were not listed officially. He turned back to Asmodeus and raised both of his eyebrows. 

"Not surprised to see Magnus murdering shadowhunters?" Asmodeus drawled, voice dripping with disdain. 

For the first time since he had challenged Asmodeus to take him on this journey, Alec realized that Asmodeus was afraid of him, and of what he meant to Magnus. This had never been about him making Magnus weak, this had been about him making Magnus strong and Asmodeus fearing that. Alec lifted his chin up and did his best to put a brave face on what he was seeing around him before he turned back to where Magnus was stepping through the portal. The shadowhunters were rapidly approaching and caught sight of him as he finished stepping through the portal. 

He turned and looked back to the scorched ground and took a deep breath, watching as more shadowhunters approached, calling out the names of the bodies as they were counted. Alec already knew the number, knew how many there were, how many had died at Magnus' hands. He looked up at Asmodeus and frowned. 

"One left," he said, his voice hoarse. "What else are you going to show me that I don't already know?" 

Asmodeus laughed. "Such a stubborn nephilim." 

Alec took a deep breath and looked at the now-familiar portal in front of him and stepped through it, and to whatever Asmodeus had in store for him. 

"You know you are nothing more than a distraction for him," Asmodeus said, stepping through the portal, closing it behind Alec Lightwood. "He's had anyone and everyone he can." 

Alec looked around the party that they had stepped into and caught sight of Magnus, almost immediately, pressed between a man and woman, kissing the woman passionately as the man held onto him from behind. He swallowed. 

"Decades," Asmodeus continued. "He spent with anyone and everyone. Experienced, inexperienced. He's had lovers of every downworld race, and you think that you are something special to him in this regard? You think you could begin to give him something that he hadn't had hundreds of thousands of times over?" 

Alec watched as Magnus and the couple snuck into a back room together and followed them, listening as Asmodeus trailed behind him. He stared as they took their time stripping and laughing at each other, and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side to respect their privacy when things escalated between them. 

"Isn't it torture?" Asmodeus purred, watching the angry flush come over the shadowhunter's face. "Hearing him making the noises for them that he does for you?" 

Alec glared at Asmodeus and rolled his eyes. _"Enough,"_ he snarled. 

"Ah," Asmodeus said with a laugh. "Is that a sore spot? Are you even able to please him, inexperienced as you are? Do you think he does nothing more than pity you?" 

Alec blew out a hard breath. There might have been a time where those insecurities lived in his head, loud and true, but they had passed months ago, with the help of Magnus. 

"Do you know what I enjoy most about this part of his life?" Asmodeus drawled, raising his eyebrows. "Would you like me to tell you?" 

Alec scowled. "I'm sure that you're going to tell me whether I want you to or not." 

"I could take you to a dozen similar memories," Asmodeus said, waving his hand, more and more images of similar instances springing up around them. "Magnus is Royalty, and everyone knows it, is drawn to it. You, yourself are no exception. But they, all these mundanes knew their place. They were beneath him, just as you are." 

Alec looked at each and every single one of the memories Asmodeus pulled up to avoid focusing on what was happening in the room. In one, Magnus tentatively kissing a man, only to be pinned back against the bar, the two of them quickly losing themselves in what they could have. In another, Magnus flirting and seducing a woman who reminded him almost of Isabelle with the confident tilt of her chin. 

Other warlocks, Seelies, werewolves, all of them spread out across the memories as he listened to Magnus gasp on the couch behind him. Asmodeus continued to pull up more and he swallowed hard, turning his eyes away when things became too intimate. 

"You are nothing special to him, shadowhunter. You are one of thousands. You know this, in fact, I'm sure he told you." 

The memory of their first date made Alec swallow hard and breathe through the number that he did, in fact, know. He wasn't arrogant enough to assume that he was special out of the seventeen thousand that Magnus had been with before him, but he did make sure that Magnus knew how beautiful he was, that he was always loved, and physically satisfied. 

"How could you think yourself special enough to deserve him? You've done nothing but destroy his life, piece by piece," Asmodeus continued. "How many of his friends and people have died as a result of being with you? He's lost his magic, he's lost his life, everything that makes him who he is, and you think that your love is enough to sustain him?" 

Alec swallowed and thought of the ring resting heavily in his pocket, the one that he wanted to see adorning one of Magnus' fingers. If he had wanted that, of course. 

"You're an arrogant fool if you believe that, for even a second," Asmodeus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "How could he ever want someone like you?" 

Alec turned away from the memory with a small noise in the back of his throat. He could feel Asmodeus behind him, smirking, his arms crossed triumphantly over his chest. The image of Magnus with dozens of others felt burned into his eyes, and it took him several long seconds before he could bring his eyes to the Prince of Hell again. “That’s seven,” he managed. 

“So it is,” Asmodeus agreed, summoning a portal. He could barely contain his glee at the uncomfortable look on the shadowhunter’s face. His plan had worked better than he had ever imagined, and this way he would have the opportunity to witness the heartbreak. “Shall we return?” 

“Yes,” Alec said, stepping through the portal that would lead to Central Park, where he’d asked Magnus to meet him before he'd gone to see Asmodeus. When his feet touched firm ground, he caught sight of Magnus spinning towards him, confused, before his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Asmodeus behind him. Alec looked over his shoulder and scowled, before gesturing to Magnus. 

“Yes, yes,” Asmodeus said, rolling his eyes. “As promised, Shadowhunter.” He waved his hand and released his hold on his son’s magic, watching as it dove for him, becoming a part of him once again, like it always had been. “There, restored in full.” 

Alec swallowed and turned to look at Magnus again. “Magnus?” 

“Alexander…” Magnus took a step towards him, glancing between Alec and his father, magic snapping over his skin, his chest heaving as magic flooded into every inch of his body, like it had never been gone. “What is-” 

Alec held up his hand. “Your magic is back?” 

Magnus nodded, looking between them, watching sparks spring out from his fingertips. “What did you do?” 

Asmodeus grinned, bright and wide. “I did underestimate your shadowhunter, Magnus. I am impressed. I didn’t think he’d be able to keep up his side of the deal.” 

Alec flinched and took a deep breath, stepping towards Magnus, reaching out to cup his cheek. Magnus’ skin was warm and real under his hand and he stepped in close. “Magnus,” he breathed, pressing closer to him. 

“Shall I tell him what your deal was, Shadowhunter? The price you paid?” Asmodeus taunted. “Before I leave as promised?” 

Alec’s face crumpled and he pulled back from Magnus, turning to look at Asmodeus. “I can’t stop you from telling him.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus started, fear curling deep and dark in his stomach. What price had Alec paid? “I didn’t ask for you to-” 

“It’s all right,” Alec said, his voice soft. “It’s all right now, I promise, Magnus.” 

Asmodeus laughed. “I am curious what you see when you look at him now, Shadowhunter. Do you see the warlock who slaughtered your people? Or the son who stood proudly at my side and under my command?” 

Magnus froze, horror curling in his chest as he struggled to breathe, his magic snapping around his fingers as his emotions raged out of control. “What?” 

“That’s enough,” Alec growled, narrowing his eyes at the demon. “I see him exactly how I always have.” 

“I do find that hard to believe,” Asmodeus taunted, before turning his eyes to his son. “Your Shadowhunter came to me to strike a bargain in return for your magic. Now he knows who you  _ truly _ are, son.” 

Magic was ringing in his ears, loud and painful, and his breath was frozen in his chest as he looked to Alec who… who wasn’t looking at him. “Alexander…?” 

Alec took a deep breath and turned to look at Magnus. “I refused to break up with you for your magic,” he said, meeting wide golden eyes. “Instead, he challenged me to know who you really were, in exchange for your magic back.” 

“A quick jaunt through time to see some of your  _ best _ moments,” Asmodeus said, a pleased grin curling on his lips at the growing fear and horror in Magnus’ face. 

“What did you show him?” Magnus demanded, spinning with furious eyes towards his father. “What did you-” 

“Your step-father,” Alec started, feeling Magnus freeze in place again before turning to him. “Your first love. You as Asmodeus’ son, fully. With Camille. After Camille. At war with shadowhunters before the Accords. And-” he watched Magnus flinch. 

Asmodeus grinned, his eyes darting between his son and the shadowhunter. “And,” he continued. “You at the height of your party years. I’m sure it was an enlightening trip.” 

Magnus’ face crumpled for the briefest of moments before it was smoothed over with indifference and seeing it made Alec ache in the worst ways. He turned to look at Asmodeus and stepped closer to Magnus again, protectively. “You got what you wanted. Now leave.” 

Asmodeus hummed and tapped his jaw. “I suppose I did.” He turned his eyes to Magnus and met them with a smile. “You are always welcome with me, son. No matter what the world here holds, you are always welcome  _ home.” _

Magnus stared at his father until he was gone and he could feel the power he had carried with him finally leave as well. A harsh exhale left him and he turned to look at Alec, who still wasn’t looking at him. Resignation settled into his chest and he fought down the urge to scream and cry and lash out with his magic. Was this how everything ended? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I made y'all wait for the update, here's the next chapter a bit early!

Alec took a deep breath, and then another, letting the last of the tension fall out of him, now that Asmodeus was gone. He started to smile and turned back to Magnus, only to see the fear on his face. “Magnus?” 

“I suppose…” Magnus said, clearing his throat, clenching his eyes shut. “That I should thank you, Alec.” His hands were starting to shake and his magic was sparking even more angrily. 

Alec’s eyes sharpened and he stepped closer to Magnus. “Magnus, what’s wrong?” 

A harsh laugh escaped before he could stop it and Magnus pressed his lips shut, blinking hard against the threatening tears. “After everything, you ask me _that?”_

“Is something wrong with your magic, Magnus?” Alec asked. “Or is something else wrong?” 

“You, you just walked through a portal with Asmodeus and you’re asking me what is wrong?” Magnus snapped, his voice verging on hysterical. “Alexander, are you listening to yourself? You made a deal with him!” 

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Yes. To get your magic back. What are you upset about, Magnus?” 

“All of it!” Magnus shouted. “You went to my father-” 

“Because you told me you could never be happy again,” Alec cut in. 

“-and you made a deal with him-” 

“To get your magic back!” 

“-and you, you saw…” Magnus trailed off and choked on a sob, pressing his fist to his mouth. 

Alec blinked, staring at Magnus in surprise. He watched Magnus hunch in on himself, bracing for a blow, and his mouth dropped open, realizing all at once what Magnus was  _ actually  _ upset about.  _ “Magnus.”  _

Magnus pressed his lips tightly together and turned his head away, closing his eyes in resignation. “You don’t need to say anything. I’m sure what you saw told you everything you need to know.” 

Alec huffed and shook his head, stepping in close and cupping Magnus’ face in his hands, forcing his boyfriend, and hopefully future fiance to look at him. “You _really_ underestimate how extensive your Clave file is, Magnus.” 

Magnus blinked. “What?” 

Alec smiled again and kissed Magnus’ forehead. “Asmodeus asked me to break up with you. I _refused._ I wasn’t willing to let you be hurt as a part of any deal I made. However,” he grinned and winked at Magnus. “Was I more than willing to let him make some assumptions and think that he could back me into a corner for your sake? Of _course_ I was.” 

Staring at his boyfriend was a habit, but gaping at him was, _perhaps,_ unbecoming, but Magnus was starting to realize exactly what Alexander had done. “You…” 

“Your father didn’t show me anything I didn’t already know about you, or you had told me about, Magnus,” Alec whispered. “Sure I didn’t exactly enjoy it, but, if it got you your magic back and sent him packing? Absolutely worth it.” 

Magnus started to laugh, relief crackling under his skin in the form of sparks escaping, jumping from him to Alexander as he pressed in close. “You, you fucking... _ bluffed _ a Prince of Hell, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned, stealing a soft kiss from Magnus. “Successfully, too. Thought you’d like that.” 

Magnus stared at Alexander in shock, trying to process exactly what had just happened. "I'm...you're, he's gone?" 

"You'd be able to tell better than me, but the nature of the deal was that he would go back to Edom," Alec said, taking a deep breath. "Can you make sure he's gone?" 

Magnus swallowed and reached for the comforting swell of magic inside him, nearly sobbing at how good it felt to have his magic reaching back for him. He thought he'd never have this again, and now here it was, like it had never left him in the first place. 

Casting a net of magic out over the city, feeling for the presence of a Greater Demon, Magnus relaxed when there was no sign of one and turned back to Alexander, shaking his head. "City is clear. He's gone, as he promised." 

Alec relaxed, letting the last of the tension fall out of his shoulders. "Good. I thought I'd filled any possible loopholes, but I wasn't entirely sure." 

"Alec," Magnus started, taking a step towards him. "I, I don't, what. You went to Asmodeus?" 

Alec looked to Magnus and gave him a rueful smile. "You told me once, remember? You were right. More right than I wanted to admit, though I suppose this proves it." 

Magnus frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"That I'd burn the whole world down to make something right. I didn't need to burn the whole world, this time. But I wasn't about to let him keep your magic, Magnus. Not, not after the other night," Alec said, watching Magnus wince. 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed. "Alexander, I was drunk, that, you know that I don't-" 

"Magnus," Alec interrupted, reaching out to cup his face in his hands. "I, I think there was some truth to some of the things that you said. Stuff we need to talk about. _Really_ talk about." 

Magnus swallowed and dropped his eyes. "You're right," he agreed, breathing out slowly. "I am sorry for some of the things I said. You did not deserve that, especially after you set up such a lovely evening for us." 

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead, both his cheeks, and then his lips, softly. "We can always have another dinner. You're safe and whole. That's what matters to me." 

Magnus nodded again and wrapped his hands around Alec, holding him tight, glad when Alec squeezed him just as tightly. "I can't imagine what he made you see. I hope you know that I'm not, I'm not that person, and-" 

"Magnus," Alec interrupted, keeping his voice soft. "Do you know what I learned with everything Asmodeus showed me?" 

Magnus swallowed hard, his mouth dry. "What?" 

"That your father doesn't know you at all," Alec said, smiling faintly. "He sees your actions, but he has never, not once, seen _you._ I see _you,_ Magnus. And nothing I saw changed anything I thought about you." 

Magnus stared at Alec, frozen, blinking through the weight of that declaration. "What? Wh, what do you mean?" 

Alec took a deep breath. "He showed me you when you burned your step-father. He saw the amount of power you could wield as a child. I saw a terrified child being tortured, lashing out in the only way that he could to make it stop when he had no other choice." 

Magnus blinked hard against the tears gathering in his eyes. _"Alexander,"_ he whispered. 

"Then, when he took me to see your first love?" Alec said, smiling at Magnus. "While yes, seeing you in love with someone else wasn't the world's best experience, I know you've loved people before me, Magnus. I was grateful that you had found someone like her, who did love you, who showed you that you did deserve to be loved." 

Magnus leaned in and pressed his forehead against Alec's shoulder, glad when his boyfriend held him close, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "Alec..." he choked out. 

"All of them were like that, Magnus," Alec breathed, kissing the side of Magnus' head. "All of them. Not a single one of them felt like Asmodeus and I were seeing the same person. No matter what he showed me." 

"What else?" Magnus breathed, well-aware he was trembling in Alec's arms, but fuck, he had earned this. 

Alec hummed and nuzzled into Magnus' hair. "He showed me you leading the armies of Hell on his behalf, destroying a kingdom." When Magnus shuddered in revulsion, he smiled. "Was actually kinda hot, seeing you go all badass." 

Magnus choked out a laugh, pulling back to glare at Alec. "Alexander!" 

"What?" Alec said, huffing. "You did this thing with like, the plate armor? It was fucking cool." 

Magnus bit down another laugh, shaking his head. "Those are not times I look back on fondly." 

"And I totally understand why," Alec told him, reaching out to rub Magnus' back, pulling his boyfriend in close. "But I'm not going to judge you for them, Magnus. All of those things helped you become who you are today." 

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded. "Can, can we maybe talk about the rest not in the middle of Central Park?" 

Alec blew out a hard breath. "I think that's a great idea. And while I would love nothing more than to go back to the Loft..." 

Magnus' face twisted. "We'll sort that tomorrow," he promised. "I have some leverage I can use to get it back." 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows, but decided not to ask exactly what that leverage was. "And I don't want to take you back to the Institute tonight. Not because I don't want to take you there, but because I think we both deserve a night off." 

Magnus turned around on his heel and caught sight of a building, lighting up. "I have a perfect idea," he declared, pulling out his phone, hitting a number. A moment later he waved his fingers, perfecting the makeup that he was wearing, making a few changes to his outfit. 

"Hello, Diana? This is Magnus Bane. I want the largest suite you have available booked for the evening under my name. I'll be there in twenty minutes. You'll be appropriately compensated for any inconvenience," Magnus said, snapping the phone shut before turning to Alec. He squeezed Alec's hand. "Come on." 

Alec laughed and let Magnus pull him towards the hotel. "Do all of the hotels in the city just know you by name despite the fact that you live in Brooklyn?" 

Magnus winked at Alec. "Not all. Diana is a warlock, and she's owned this building for more than a century. She knows that I will compensate her very well for the inconvenience of preparing the room via magic." 

Alec followed Magnus and by the time they stepped into the hotel, the crystal chandeliers shining golden light all around, Magnus had snapped up overnight bags for them both, and Alec had told Izzy he was taking the following day off. 

"Magnus," Diana said, nodding her head. 

"Diana," Magnus said, winking at her. "No rumor spreading until the morning, all right?" He snapped his fingers, watching her eyes widen as he handed a black velvet bag over to her. "Your payment." 

"Magnus, how-" Diana froze at the look from him and took the bag, disappearing it in a wave of her fingers as she started to smile. "Very well. It is good to see you back, Magnus." 

"Thank you," Magnus told her, tugging Alec towards the hotel elevator, stepping into it with a happy sigh. "Now that, Alexander, is how you kill two birds with one stone." 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "What did you just do?" 

"In addition to paying _very_ handsomely for the inconvenience I just gave her for moving a mundane out of the suite we are about to walk into, I have ensured that tomorrow, within an hour of sunrise, every warlock in New York will know that my powers are back," Magnus said, smirking. "Diana is a _notorious_ gossip. Most warlocks are." 

Alec laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you won't need to go door to door informing everyone, what is the benefit of that?" 

"You'll see," Magnus promised, winking at Alec. "Now, come on. We have a hot tub, and a very, _very_ comfy bed calling our names after this evening, and you need to tell me about the rest of your adventure with my father." 

Alec followed Magnus into the suite, and while he knew they did need to talk, Magnus naked and wet in a hot tub was not something he would ever be strong enough to resist. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a nice, long chapter to finish this off!

Magnus walked out of the bathroom, clad in nothing more than one of the large, fluffy, white robes, making Alec laugh at the sight of him. "You look so comfortable." 

"Mmm," Magnus agreed, sauntering over to where Alec was reclining in bed, crawling into his lap with a happy sigh when Alec wrapped his arms around him. "I am very comfortable, Alexander." 

Alec kissed Magnus' jaw. "Do you still want to talk about the rest of what I did with your father, or do you want to leave that for another day?" 

Magnus made a tired noise in the back of his throat. "Where did he take you after he showed you me at his side in Edom?" 

"To the moment where you gifted Camille the ruby," Alec said, his voice soft. "So I could see how utterly and completely devoted you were to her." 

Magnus groaned and flinched, shaking his head. "I never would have wished that on you, especially after everything that Camille put us both through." 

"The thing is," Alec said, rubbing Magnus' back. "I could see how badly she treated you. She was always insulting you, never compromising with you, not listening to you." 

Magnus blinked in surprise, pulling back just enough to look at Alec. "You could?" 

Alec nodded. "Absolutely. I know you loved her, but I could also see that she..." he shook his head. "Anyways. It doesn't matter." 

"No, I think it does," Magnus corrected. "If only because I want to know what you saw with the two of us together." 

"She was only with you for what you could give her," Alec said, rubbing Magnus' back gently. "When you were kissing her after you gifted her the ruby, when you said you loved her? Just for a second, I saw her look absolutely disgusted." 

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders. "She always did consider love a weakness." 

"I know," Alec breathed, reaching out to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair. "And you and I both know that it is the exact opposite of that. But I could see how much she just...didn't love you. And I hated that for you, because I know how much you cared for her." 

Magnus hummed absently, leaning against Alec. He took a shaky breath. "A lot of that love was rooted in...other things." 

"Like Yin Fen," Alec said, his voice quiet in the room. He felt Magnus tense in his arms, so he kept talking. "That was where your father took me next. To the sight of you detoxing off her venom, on your bed, sweating it out of you, screaming and begging and sobbing for her to come back." 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed on a slow exhale. "I... _fuck."_

Alec hummed and pulled Magnus as close as he could. "I hated watching it, because I could do nothing to comfort you. Nothing to ease your pain, even just tucking you under the covers." 

Magnus shook his head. "I didn't deserve it." 

"Of course you do," Alec corrected, kissing Magnus' temple. "You always do." He closed his eyes. "I watched you for hours. Most of the others were only minutes, maybe an hour at the most. But this, for some reason, he made me watch. Saying that I brought you just as low, made you just as weak." 

Magnus yanked himself back, staring at Alec with wide eyes. "You know that isn't true Alexander, that is the exact opposite of-" 

"Hey," Alec whispered, kissing Magnus softly, interrupting the indignation and upset. When Magnus looked ready to start speaking again, he kissed him once more. 

Magnus growled into the kiss, but leaned into Alexander, relaxing after a few minutes of insistent kissing. "Yeah?" he grumbled, glaring at Alec. 

"I know it isn't true. It never was, and never has been," Alec said, cupping Magnus' face. "You have never done anything other than support me and lift me up, and I am trying to learn how to do the same for you, Magnus." 

Magnus breathed out slowly, leaning into the palm of Alec's hand, closing his eyes. "You do, Alexander. You do. You always have." 

"I told you," Alec teased, leaning in to rub their noses together. "I told you, Magnus. He doesn't see you at all. He only sees your actions and uses those for his own perception of you." 

Magnus swallowed. "I still wish you hadn't seen those things." 

Alec shrugged and reached out to brush his thumb over Magnus' cheek, his breath catching happily as Magnus' glamour fell, leaving golden eyes on display for him. "I'm glad he did, if only because I understand some things much more than I did before." 

"Like what?" Magnus asked, leaning into Alec, resting his cheek on Alec's collarbone. 

"Like the Mayday Massacre," Alec offered, holding onto Magnus tight so he couldn't pull away afterward. "I knew there had to be much more to the story than what was in your Clave file, but I also wasn't about to ask exactly what that was." 

Magnus breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. "They-"

"You don't need to tell me," Alec whispered. "I saw. I saw all of it, Magnus. I saw the little girl, and I saw you, for all your anger and fury fighting back with tears on your cheeks." 

Magnus swallowed and gave a small nod. "I, I had to keep them safe." 

"I know," Alec breathed. "I saw each of them escape, all because you were able to stop those who needed to be stopped." 

"It was still your people-" 

"And may I remind you," Alec said, his voice firming. "That I have not hesitated to kill another shadowhunter if it was necessary and right." He tilted Magnus' face up so golden eyes met his and smiled. "I would have been standing beside you in that fight, Magnus. There would have been a dozen shadowhunters with my arrows in them had I been standing beside you." 

Magnus' breath caught and a tear slid down his cheek. "Alec..." 

Alec smiled and brushed the tear away a moment later, leaning in to kiss Magnus, soft and gentle. "You taught me that it is just as important to look at the circumstances and the history of the circumstances, Magnus, not just the actions themselves." 

Magnus shook his head, shaking himself before he looked at Alec with an incredulous smile. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what in Edom's name did I do to deserve you in my life?" 

Alec stared at Magnus, and pressed their foreheads together. "I know you're asking a rhetorical question," he whispered, meeting Magnus' eyes. "But I have an answer to that." 

Magnus blinked and raised an eyebrow. "You do?" 

Alec nodded. "I do." 

"What might it be?" 

Alec took a deep breath. "You _survived,_ Magnus." 

Magnus' mouth went dry and he stared at Alexander. "Wh-what?" 

"You **survived,"** Alec repeated, his voice quiet and certain. "You **survived** the streets alone. You **survived** your father in Edom. You **survived** the heartbreak of losing those you love, you **survived** Camille, and you **survived** her aftermath." 

Magnus' eyes widened. 

"You survived when the shadowhunters tried to hunt you because they feared you and didn't bother to learn anything about you. And you survived when you could do only that, because everything else hurt too much," Alec continued, staring at Magnus. 

Magnus swallowed, slow and pointed, dropping his eyes to Alec's heart, leaning in against him again. "What am I supposed to say to that, Alexander?" 

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus' hair. "You could start by saying you agree completely and that I am utterly brilliant for saying so." 

A giggle burst out of his lips, unbidden and Magnus nipped at the deflect rune standing out stark on Alec's neck. "I suppose I could say something along those lines." 

"Or,” Alec offered up, rolling Magnus down to the bed, grinning when the robe was gone in a flash of blue sparks as he crawled on top of Magnus, leaning down to kiss him. "You could say that while you aren't proud of every moment in your past, they have made you who you are today." 

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus' heart, listening to it beat in his chest before lifting his head to meet Magnus' golden eyes again. "You could say that you have learned and grown and been hurt, and been happy, and all of that matters, because all of that brought you to where you are, right here, right now." 

"And if," Magnus said, his voice hoarse as he wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him in closer. "I said all of those things, Alexander, what would you say back to me?" 

"I'd say that I loved you," Alec breathed, kissing Magnus softly. "That I love you, every single part of you that I have ever seen. The parts you consider bad and the parts you consider good, because they are all a part of _you_ and it's you I love." 

Magnus let out a small laugh and tilted his chin up and into the kiss, even as Alec pressed more kisses to his jaw and down his neck. 

"I'd also say that someday, Magnus? I'm going to marry you, and that's going to happen on the day where you believe me, all the way down to your soul, when I say that I love every single part of you," Alec breathed, staring down at Magnus, meeting his eyes when they widened. 

"You, you want..." Magnus took a shaky breath and stared up at Alec. 

Alec nodded. "I have the ring. And I'll ask you someday. When we're both ready, and when we have had a chance to talk about everything else." 

Magnus couldn’t look away from Alec, the way his eyes were shining, and the small smile on his face. His shadowhunter, who had made a deal with his father, for him, who had gone to do the impossible to get his magic back. “And,” he whispered. “If I told you I believed that right here, right now, Alexander?” 

Alec grinned and leaned down to brush their noses together, nuzzling into Magnus’ skin. “I’d tell you to give me about twenty seconds to figure out where I threw my pants.” 

Magnus blinked in shock as Alec clambered off of him and hurried over to the pile of their clothing on the floor. “Alec!” he called, laughing, watching as Alec grabbed his pants and began patting them down. “Alexander, what on earth are you-” his breath caught as silver glinted in the light of the lamp. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Alec promised, climbing back on top of Magnus, sitting on his hips as he smiled, settling back down until he was stretched out on top of Magnus, holding the ring. 

“Alec,” Magnus breathed, his eyes darting from the ring in Alec’s fingers to his face. 

Alec took a deep breath. “So I had a whole speech planned. Like a whole thing. I was going to ask you that night with the balcony dinner.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and flinched. Fuck, he’d not only ruined that night, Alec had planned to _propose._

“Hey,” Alec said, leaning down to kiss the tip of Magnus’ nose. “None of that. I knew the timing was less than ideal. I just…” he swallowed and met Magnus’ eyes with a small smile. “I wanted you to know that I loved you and wanted to be with you, magic, no magic, that didn’t matter.” 

Magnus let out a slow breath. “Alexander-” 

“Nope, this is my proposal, I get to give the speech,” Alec interrupted, leaning down to give Magnus a kiss. 

“Alexander!” Magnus protested, laughing as Alec kissed him again. 

Alec pulled back a few moments later and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered, staring down at Magnus. “Fuck, Magnus, I love you so much I don’t know how to breathe around it some days, because it takes up every single part of me in the best way.” 

Magnus swallowed, staring at Alec, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

“I fell in love with you over and over again tonight. Because you survived. Because you’re so strong,” Alec whispered. “Because you are yourself, in every possible way that you can be, and it’s incredible.” 

“Alec…” 

“Shhh,” Alec teased, winking at Magnus, kissing him again. “It’s a tradition to, uh. Offer you this. Of course I’ll understand if you don’t want to wear it, Magnus, especially after what I saw tonight. But this represents me asking, and I won’t be upset if you say you want to wear a different ring, I promise.” 

Magnus breathed out slowly, letting his eyes drop to the Lightwood family ring. The same ring that he had seen years before on Gideon Lightwood’s finger. He looked up at Alec and did his best not to burst into tears when he saw Alec smiling down at him. 

“So, Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus again, soft and sweet. “Protector of my heart and soul. Would you ah, um.” He looked down at the ring and back to Magnus. “Will you marry me?” 

Magnus stared up at Alec and fought down the urge to ask if Alec was sure and smiled, another tear slipping down his cheek. “Nothing would make me happier, Alexander. Yes, yes, please,” he breathed, staring, and watching as Alec’s eyes widened and his face lit up with a grin that made all of the shadowhunter's responsibility and gruffness fade away. 

Alec kissed Magnus again, pressing him back into the pillows with a groan, his hand shaking, even as he kissed Magnus again and again. He fought down the urge to grin and stared at Magnus, before he remembered Magnus needed to wear the ring. “Oh, shit, I have to put it on you,” he mumbled, shaking himself before taking Magnus’ hand and carefully sliding the ring onto his finger. He got it settled and stared at it, blinking a few times. 

“Alec?” Magnus called, reaching up to cup Alec’s cheek, bringing the shadowhunter’s attention back to him. When Alec smiled at him, his whole face softening, Magnus cleared his throat. Fuck, he didn’t know what he was going to do with this perfect shadowhunter of his. 

Alec leaned into Magnus’ palm, turning to press a kiss to it. “Yeah? It fit okay?” 

“It’s perfect,” Magnus breathed, pulling Alec in for another slow kiss. “Only one problem,” he whispered, pulling back to meet Alec’s eyes as they went from hazy and pleased to sharp and concerned. 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Do we need to-” 

Magnus cut Alec off with a kiss, pressing up and into him until they were both breathless before he grinned. “You need a ring too,” he continued. 

Alec blinked before he felt his cheeks heat in a dark blush. _“Oh.”_

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, kissing Alec again. He twisted his fingers, magic springing quickly and easily to them before a ring matching his was on Alec’s finger. He looked from the ring, to Alec and raised his eyebrows. “Good?” 

Alec looked at the ring on his ring finger, the one that matched the ring Magnus was wearing and turned back to him. “Perfect,” he managed to get out before he kissed Magnus again, pressing him to the sheets. He kissed Magnus until they were both getting properly worked up until he realized something and started to giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus grumbled, rolling his hips up to grind against Alexander. 

“If Diana thought she was going to have the latest gossip with your magic coming back, imagine if she catches us wearing our rings,” Alec said, kissing Magnus happily again. “The entire downworld would know in minutes.” 

Magnus laughed in delight and pulled Alec down for another kiss. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow. First thing’s first. I want to have celebratory engagement sex with my fiance.” 

“You know,” Alec said, sucking a mark into Magnus’ throat. “I have a sneaking suspicion that your fiance would be very happy to oblige.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows challengingly. “Oh really?” 

Alec smirked, licking his lips. “Yeah. Let me show you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, there will likely be more added to this, because I LOVE the concept and kinda want to dive into it!) 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
